


Nesting Period

by anysin



Series: Intruder Management [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Bottom Bill Cipher, Breeding, Captivity, Dark Ford Pines, Evil Ford Pines, Harm to Children, Horror, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rape after giving birth, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: AU to my fic Intruder Management. Evil Ford who is holding Bill captive finds a way to keep him in his dimension when Bill starts deteriorating. EXTREMELY unpleasant, heed the warnings.Update: Bill gets impregnated. It's not pretty.





	1. Nesting Period

When Ford shares his idea with the creature, it reacts with outright hysteria.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?” it screams, hands balling up into tight, sharp-knuckled little fists in its bindings. “What part of ‘I’m not meant to be in this dimension’ don’t you fucking understand?”

Ford lets the creature have its tantrum, even though it’s not a pleasant sight. The brick surface of the creature seems to be on the verge of splitting apart, the cracks between the individual bricks growing wide with yellow flesh pulled thin and taut above them. Beneath it, Ford can see the flow of the creature’s black blood; if he were to cut the creature open now, he is sure he would be able access its insides with ease.

He wonders whether that would be preferable for the creature, that Ford would dissect it and kill it. It doesn’t matter: Ford has a plan and he has no intention to deviate from it.

“If you have something growing within you that is part of this dimension, you can’t be banished,” he says. “As long as your body is an incubator for something that originates from this dimension, you will be kept alive.”

The creature squeezes its eye shut, shaking all over. Ford reaches down for its top vertex, slipping fingers beneath the creature’s black hat so he can stroke the tip of its body.

“So what we need to do is to make sure you will be incubating something constantly,” he says, bringing his other hand down between the creature’s legs. “I think we both know what’s the best way to achieve this, yes?”

He kneads at the now very soft area between the creature’s legs.

“This is nuts,” the creature says, opening its eye again. It stares up at Ford, exhausted. “You’re nuts for thinking I’ll even get through a full pregnancy.”

Ford doesn’t reply, bringing his other hand down between the creature’s legs as he starts to work on the now familiar crack in there, pulling it open with his thumbs. Ford hasn’t been able to arouse the creature like he usually can, so the crack remains a narrow slit with jagged edges instead of turning into a soft, inviting hole. It doesn’t matter much; the creature is soft all over now, so the jagged edges can’t harm Ford.

And even if they did, it wouldn’t stop him. He needs to do this, to make sure the creature lives.

“I’m not aiming for a full pregnancy.” One by one, he starts to push the fingers of one hand inside the creature’s crack. Once three are in, he takes his other hand to his own trousers, starting to unfasten them. “All I need is for you to get pregnant in the first place. I’ll find ways to keep it going, even if nothing living ever comes out of you.”

His prisoner flinches, hard enough for its whole body to clench tight around the fingers Ford has buried inside it.

“You can’t con existence itself forever,” the creature manages to whisper, its eye rolling back in its socket as Ford pushes the fourth and the fifth fingers inside it, curling them a little inside the creature’s snug passage. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“I don’t need to do it forever.” Spreading the fingers inside the creature as wide as they can possibly go, Ford brings the head of his cock to the now spread crack between the creature’s legs. Ford lets himself feel the jerk of his cock for a moment, his anticipation for getting to experience his prisoner’s body in a whole new way soon. “Just long enough to find a better option.”

He is confident he’ll be able to achieve this. But even so, he will be sure to savor the moments they’ll still have together.


	2. Gestating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford impregnates Bill, time after time after time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extremely dark, messed up even for me. Warnings include non-con, mpreg, xeno, gore, body horror and harm towards triangle children.

ord’s first two attempts to breed the creature don’t take. The third leads to a fertilization, but not to a proper pregnancy; the creature’s body expels something that turns out to be human finger, an adult one. Ford takes his time to examine it, shivering inside when he realizes it’s just like one of his own.

“Did your body try to clone me?” he asks the creature as he puts the finger into a jar. “This doesn’t seem like the most efficient method.”

The creature says nothing.

*

The fourth attempt turns out to be the successful one. As Ford examines the creature’s body with an ultrasound, he discovers it’s filled with tiny eggs, held together by gelatinous, milky blue substance. 

“Will you lay these or will they hatch inside you?” He runs his fingertips along the creatures flat front, wondering if it will get round and plump. “If the former is the case, do you need to be in water?”

The creature keeps its silence. It has been quite stubborn about it recently, refusing to answer any of Ford’s questions even under the threat of pain. It responds to torture sometimes, but not always. So far, Ford hasn’t discovered a trustworthy way to make it talk to him again.

It’s quite frustrating.

Still, he continues to experiment with it. He spreads the creatures hole wide open with a speculum and reaches inside it to grab a sample; this ends up causing a miscarriage. Predictably, that’s what gets the creature to talk.

“-I told you this isn’t going to work out, I knew it, I fucking knew it-”

It’s dead silent again by the time Ford straps it down to start over.

*

It takes two attempts - and mangled human fetuses - until the creature gets pregnant with spawn again, and this time Ford lets the pregnancy last. He watches as the creature swells up, as it struggles with nausea and starts having trouble staying upright.

“You need to stop this,” it says to him.

Those are its first voluntary words to him in some time. Ford savors them, but doesn’t respond; now that it has kept him waiting, he’s going to keep it waiting right back. Instead, he keeps an eye on its vitals, feeds it a high-protein diet, uses the ultrasound to watch its children grow.

“You’re just going to kill me faster at this rate, trust me!”

That doesn’t seem to be true. As uncomfortable as the creature is, it glows more golden than ever, its eye is bright and vibrant and ever alert, and Ford wants it more than ever. He wonders if some kind of a maternal glow has joined the one it possesses naturally, if the purpose of such glow is to make sure its partner won’t abandon it during such vulnerable time.

It shouldn’t need to worry. 

*

“There is a better way,” the creature insists. “My way.”

Ford is inclined to listen, at this point. Despite his best efforts, he hasn’t figured out an alternate way to keep the creature here for good; once this pregnancy is over, the creature will start to wither away again. He doesn’t want that to happen.

“I’ll consider it,” he says. “But I want you to give birth first.”

He doesn’t miss the shudder that goes through the creature’s body, even as it falls slack with defeat. “Fine.”

*

The labor is a little disappointing. The creature lies down onto the examination table on its side, lifting its other leg up against its surface to expose its slowly opening hole; it looks like it’s making an offering, which does have its appeal. But the creature’s offspring seems to come out easy and without pain; hardly worth the desperate act it’s been putting up for the last weeks.

He really should have seen that last part coming.

After he is sure that the last child has come out, he reaches out and grabs the creature by its ankle, pulling it over to him.

“Hey, what are you doing?!”

The creature’s hole is gaping wide between its legs, slick with blood and slime from its children; Ford grabs the creature from its other leg as well, holding both black limbs wide apart as he forces the creature over onto its front.

“Whoa, hey!”

For once, Ford isn’t already hard when he prepares to fuck the creature. Anger helps to fix that.

*

Once their deal is done with, he takes the creature’s children away.

“You can keep that one,” he says about the smallest triangle, leaving it lying on the bed while he picks the other ones up into a napkin. They are all so tiny; the one he leaves with the creature is barely the size of a child’s pinkie finger.

He walks out of the room, knowing that the creature will take his exit as the opportunity to return to its world, from which it will eventually return to him. He’s awfully curious to see if it will take the child he left behind with it, or abandon it without caring.

The little spot of blood on the mattress that waits for him upon his return isn’t a big surprise, but Ford is confused about why the creature left the unfortunate child’s hands and feet behind. He can’t help a sneer when he realizes that the hands and feet all have six digits in them.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be continuation to this. It won't be pretty.


End file.
